missykixofthequeenfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Missy Kix
Missy Kix is a female main character of Missy Kix of the queen thumb|300px|She the queen of singer Character Information Personality She is violent and aggerssive. Sometimes she also arguing when she is mad. She is also get jealous when the people is losing her then she kill them. She is clever and smart. Actually she doesn't like act sassy, secret but she just gossip Appearance Physical Her skin is light pink and her cheeks are a darker shade.She has one small sabertooth like a vampire. Her ears are similar to that of an elf. Scienfic clothes First Design She was a one ponytail of longer. Her height was short. She wears a white doctor jacket with real mammoth bubblegum brain but her gum was orange. she was wear a red shoes without laces. She wear a pink pajamas but her bottom as a skirt. she does not wear a chili earring. Second Design She was normal hair is similar to in her video. Her pony is pointed. she was long-short height. She wears a white doctor jacket with Her real bubblegum brain was green. She wears a blue pajamas but is also similar to her older design. She wears a yellow gems. Third Design She is not a ponytail hair, but now her hair is unravel because her hair cut by herself. She doesn't like tied her hair but now her hair is untied. She is long height but not her feet but her body is bigger.She wears a white doctor jacket with Her real Scientific Parasite is red. She wears a purple with pink pajamas is similar to Princess Bubblegum, in her episode she wears a purple gown to kiss the wizards. Now she wears a black high heel. she wears a chili earring. 1st partying clothes and show She wears a purple T-shirt with cat skull. She wears a black jacket with black and grey bottoms. She has blue eyes and her hair is pink with hints of orange and red.In her video she wears earrings of yellow gems but the picture is different design. Picture one is without an earring. Her collar is red (in her video) but is different in her picture. Her collar is purple (When in her picture and music rox wallpaper.) She wears red, blue and black stockings and sleeves in music rox wallpaper. She wears pink socks and her shoes are red and white and her laces are white. She wears sunglasses on top of her head. She wears boxer like gloves without the fingers. In the music rox wallpaper she is holding a red microphone. 2nd partying clothes and show Ballgown Songs *The Missy Kix Dance * *Pyramid *Sense of wonderful *I am no superman *You know you beautiful Family Arvil Lewis (Aunt) Jeremy Lewis (Older sister) Maria Lewis (Mother) Joseph Lewis (Father) Wendy Lewis (Grandmother) William Lewis (Grandfather) Trivia *Her motorcycle is similar to the Mach Bike from Mario Kart Wii. *She has a video of The Missy Kix Dance too! Look at her video, She dance with Ecto,ShiShi. She riding her motorcycle with Scamp *She is not sassy secret agent because she is aunt issues *Her arm is thin in her picture and musix rox album *Her vampire canine called "Sabertooth" *Missy's sabertooth is similar to Marceline and Marshall Lee in Adventure Time, but her teeth is only one. *Missy Kix is female *She doesn't have a boyfriend because if have a boyfriend she will killed him *She is aunt issues *She's can't voiced by Missy Elliott because Elliott is still busy, But its okay she's voiced by Hynden Walch *She possible parody of Missy Elliott but she is also the smart of scientist Community and Information Mystery surrounds this not sassy singer (although I’m sure I’ve met her before) but she's already a megastar in far-off Moshimo City. And that’s REALLY annoying because my talent scouts travel all over the world of Moshi, making sure potential gooperstars ONLY sign to HighPants Productions. Thankfully Missy agreed to sign with me as long as I agreed to let her produce and manage herself. (Bit weird, but there we are.) I was rather miffed but I had no choice – her hyper upbeat songs are even catchier than the ones I write. And wait till you see her videos. This star is set to stun! She is the smart of Scientist, Voice actor *Hynden Walch(English) *Kouko Tsukimoto (Japanese) *Laëtitia Godès (French) *Susanne Herrmann (German) *Ilaria Latini (Italian) *Jung Mi-suk (Korean) Gallery Missy Kix touch her motorcycle.png Missy Kix riding her motorcycle.png Themed Content *Missy Kix's Apartment *Missy Kix's motorcycle *Missy Kix's backpack *Brotherhood of League *Missy Kix's Phone *Missy Kix's Sunglasses *Missy Kix's Weapons *Missy Kix's Histories Powers and abilities *'Vampire black energy': Is very powerful Emphire. she using her power for battle. **'Boom!': The power is very powerful. The power can defeated each other. **'Bad luck!' **'Speedy' *'Superhuman Streght': She can lift anything the heaviest one. Other crew they have a power of Superhuman Streght *'Transformation': She can the undercover moshi. She used transfomation for undercover. **'Jeremy Lewis': She can also as her sister. She can also diguise each other **'Morgan Grove': *'Beast Form' Main Character Created by Wendy 14 August 2012 Kategori:Main Character Kategori:Female Kategori:Queen Kategori:Singer Kategori:Trivia Kategori:Sabertooth Kategori:Brotherhood of League member Kategori:Undead